Game Over!
by MidniteHearts
Summary: If Sesshomaru the star athlete keeps failing in school he can't go to Prom. Rin, the school mascot won't get extra credit if she doesn't tutor him so she tries to help, but he's a lazy jock and Rin hates it. Can the mascot and the athlete come together before Prom approaches?
1. Late Night Peep Shows

**A/N: No ownership to Inuyasha or the characters. The story plot is mine though. This will start off as a T rating, but as the story progresses and mature content is written, the rating will change to M.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1: Late Night Peep Shows

"Um, hi Sesshomaru…you're really good on the court. Maybe you can score a few points with me at the dance? Hey, Sesshomaru, heard you didn't have a date to the dance. Wanna go with me?" the girl mimicked the other boy crazy cheerleaders.

17 year old, Rin Akiyama rolled her eyes in annoyance. Asking a guy out was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? It wasn't supposed to be this hard, but all the teenage girls at her school were practically falling all over each other trying to get dates, especially from Sesshomaru Taisho or even his jerk of a brother. And here she was, encased in a giant beaver costume; the school's mascot, sweating uncontrollably all while wondering how the female population was going to ask out the hottest guy at Shikon High. There was currently a basketball game being held after school against another rival school and the students in the bleachers were in an uproar, cheering and waving their banners all about. Rin closely eyed the prestigious star of the team; Sesshomaru. He looked so good in his yellow and purple jersey; the school colors, as he raced up and down the court. The sweat made his damp hair cling to his forehead and also glistened his well tanned arms. The score was set 10-20, with Shikon High in the lead.

Rin looked on with a bored expression.

"So I heard you and your girlfriend broke up, how about going to the dance with me?" Rin heard over the roar of the game as a random girl was able to briefly get Sesshomaru's attention.

Rin couldn't understand what any of these girls thought was so great about Sesshomaru. From what she knew, he was the biggest jerk in school, a total player and just an all around lazy jock. He never showed up for class and was always goofing off with his buddies. Her thoughts were interrupted when Coach Yamata screamed for her attention. He was a big tough guy with an even tougher attitude.

"What the heck are you doing, Rin? It's halftime! Get your ass out there!"

She snapped to, and stumbled her way towards the court. This is what she always hated about being the Beaver mascot, parading around in front of the students doing a number of quirky dance moves and just overall teasing the players. She wasn't sure if they were laughing with her or at her, but Rin was positive it must be the latter. As Rin's number was coming to a finish, she glanced over and saw Kikyo Higurashi, the head cheerleader and girlfriend of Sesshomaru, and she appeared to be flirting with him. She whispered in his ear and giggled while Sesshomaru turned away with a blush on his cheeks.

Rin was so fixated on the lovers, that she had no idea of the impending water bottle being hurled towards her. She was instantly knocked to the ground, and thanks to the durability of the costume, most of the impact was absorbed. The crowd erupted into a hearty laugh as some students shouted, "Loser!" and "What a dork!"

She heard Coach Yamata yell back, "Hey, I saw that Shiro! You got detention Saturday!" He knelt down to talk into the Beaver's mouth.

"You okay, kid?"

Rin groaned, not out of pain, but embarrassment instead. "Yeah, I'm fine Coach."

The Coach gruffed and said, "Alright off the court. You're done for now."

Rin staggered to her feet, making her way to the opposite end of the gym. Today just wasn't her day.

"Good job tonight, team! You did a very good job," Coach Yamata congratulated everyone as the basketball team and cheerleaders made their way to the lockers and showers.

He caught Rin as she was walking by, and in a stern, but encouraging voice said, "I want you to do better out there next time."

Rin gave him a muffled, "Yes Coach," just before making her way to the storage closet to relieve herself of that ridiculous beaver suit. The only reason why she chose to be the mascot was because she couldn't cut it as a cheerleader. She removed the giant head, tossing it into the closet with all the other insignificant junk, and then proceeded to unzip the body throwing that into the closet as well.

All she was left standing in were her shorts and tank top, a basic undergarment requirement when wearing the Beaver. Now all Rin had to do was retrieve her belongings from the girls' locker room. As she made her way to the lockers, she spotted Sesshomaru and a group of other boys talking. They were giving each other 5-fives, and fists bumps.

"Good game, man!"

"I can't believe you made that last basket in time."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the comments. Ever since he was a kid, Sesshomaru's athletic skills were something to be marveled at. He began at age nine when he would observe all the pro athletes on TV. Sesshomaru would beg his father to teach him the sport of the game, but claimed he had no time for such things, so instead bought his darling son lessons. It wasn't until middle school that he became truly serious; practicing on and off the court. He was so tall and lean, the muscles in his well toned arms flexing with every hand movement he made. She had always noticed Sesshomaru from the start of 8th grade but never bothered to talk to him, even now.

She could never understand what he saw in Kikyo. They got together Freshman year of high school and had dated 2 years from then on, until their most recent break up; whoever initiated it she would never know, they both took turns dumping the other. But now it appeared they were back together. Rin continued to stare from afar until her and Sesshomaru made eye contact. With a grin on his face, he flexed his muscles. Rin rolled her eyes and figured she'd better get to the locker room to gather her things before it got too dark out.

She ducked around a corner, finding the door to the girls' locker room and pushing it open. All the cheerleaders were undressing and gossiping among themselves. Rin timidly made her way past all the girls who were dressed in their Victoria Secret underwear with their perfect bodies. Rin had always been bashful when it came to changing in the locker room. Ever since middle school, the other girls would tease her for having scrawny chicken legs and a flat chest. She glanced around and admired all the other girls. _No wonder they have boyfriends_ she thought to herself. They were gorgeous. Every girl had lean legs, but because of the countless hours of practice they were all very well toned. They had a fuller bust with hourglass figures, and there were no pimples or stretch marks in sight.

As Rin finished changing her clothes, she looked over and spotted Kikyo with her posse; which included Kagura and Ayame. She could easily overhear their conversation.

"So that game was totally awesome!" Ayame squealed.

"Yeah it was! The boys are looking good, especially Sesshomaru," Kagura inputted.

Kikyo cleared her throat and gave her friend a stern look. No matter whether she and Sesshomaru were together or not, he was always off limits and it seemed that she needed to remind her friend of that.

"What was that, Kagura?" Kikyo quipped, her perfect eyebrows arched in a questioning manner.

Kagura diverted her gaze elsewhere. "Oh, um nothing."

"So are you and Sesshomaru back together?" the question came from Ayame, the red-headed wolf demon.

Kikyo snorted before popping her gum. "Duh, Ayame. I have him wrapped around my little finger. He'll be the perfect prom date. He's already the perfect boyfriend. I'm his sweet little princess. I might even convince him to buy me a new clutch."

Kagura rolled her eyes before grinning. "Yeah, as if anything about you is sweet."

Kikyo slipped her shirt above her head and said, "Well if words won't do it, maybe my body could." She smirked devilishly at her friends.

Ayame almost burst into tears in her fit of laughter. "You would really put out for a hand bag?"

"I'm pretty sure he misses me all day long, and can never wait to see me. He'd do anything for me," Kikyo stated.

Kagura swatted her friend on the arm playfully. "You're so naughty, Kikyo."

Kikyo gave them a sly grin. "I know."

The trio then began to gather their things, making their way out the locker room. As they neared the exit, Kikyo nudged past Rin as she herself was trying to collect her own things, which pushed her against her locker with a clang noise.

"Oops," Kikyo said with no sympathy in her voice, giggling with her friends as they left for home.

Rin sighed, stuffing the last of her things into her duffle bag. She was forever thankful that the day was over.

**XX**

Rin opened the front door to her impressive 2-story home. The living room was decorated with a giant flat screen TV that was built into the wall, two beige leather couches, a recliner and ottoman that were made from beige suede material and sat on the brightly polished floor that was composed of wood. There were no scuff marks or anything. Tan drapes that were also made of suede, covered the large window. Chinese porcelain figurines sat on top of the massive fireplace's mantle. Expensive looking lamps were placed in each corner of the living room. The dining set was even impressive; that included a sleek black marble table complete with black steel-iron chairs. A bright chandelier hovered over everything.

Rin felt fortunate to live in the household that she did. Both her parents were successful people who worked very hard for the things they had. Her father, Takashi Akiyama was a prominent writer while his wife, and Rin's mother, Mariko Akiyama owned a restaurant as well as a catering business on the side. Her restaurant was located in the local mall where Rin was also employed by her mother.

Rin could already smell the delicious aroma of dinner being prepared. She wished she had half the cooking skills her mother possessed.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called out.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen, her dark frayed hair secured in a messy bun. She wiped her hands with a red cloth that was previously draped over her shoulder.

"You're home a little late," Mariko noticed.

"Yeah the game ran a little behind," Rin answered. "What's for dinner?"

Mariko's face lit with a smile. "We're having chicken breast smothered in Alfredo sauce, with spinach and wild rice."

"Yum, sounds good," came a deep voice from behind.

Takashi emerged from around a nearby corner, most likely coming from his office. He took a seat at the dining table. "How was school, Rin?"

Rin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "School was okay."

She wouldn't dare tell her parents how she hated it each and every day save for a few things that made her days there bearable, like her friends.

"Um…I'm going upstairs to get some homework done," she told them.

"Alright dear, dinner will be ready soon," her mother reminded her.

Rin sprinted upstairs to her room, walking by three other doors before she got to hers. Opening the door, she was thankful for the sanctuary of her room; her solitude. She dropped her bag onto the floor, throwing herself onto the bed, her face buried in her soft pink pillow. She flipped over, staring at the ceiling trying to unwind from the day's event. Rin thought back to the recent game, and how Kikyo would practically drape herself all over Sesshomaru. In all honesty, Rin never cared for the head cheerleader. Ever since Rin became the school mascot, it was as though Kikyo made it her sole mission to torment and pick on her. She wondered what it would be like for Kikyo to get a taste of her own medicine. Maybe offering her a chocolate bar laced with laxatives would work. She smiled at the thought, but then it quickly faded. Rin turned her head, facing the window which gave her a view into the bedroom of another house; Sesshomaru's house.

Rin sometimes couldn't understand it. She'd lived next door to the Taisho family for the past 3 years; since 8th grade and not once had she or her family ever been acknowledged. Rin and her family knew most of their neighbors. The Taishos were a strange bunch, never really socializing with other families in the neighborhood. One would think that living next door to the same person for more than a year, would create a familiar face outside the home, but it didn't. How could people be so anti-social?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, girl what's up?"_

It was one of Rin's friends.

"Hey Sango! What's going on?"

"_Ugh, trying to figure out Mr. Ling's stupid math homework," _Sango said annoyed. _"You start on it yet?"_

Rin thought for a moment and remembered that she hadn't even cracked open her textbook. "No, I was gonna try to start it later."

"_Yeah, good idea. Maybe I should try that too."_

Rin shook her head. Sango was known for following Rin's lead, because most of the time she had the best ideas. Rin thought back to when they first met in middle school, and were paired up on a project. Sango loved doing projects and being in charge. The duo made a great team, earning them an A, and ever since then they've been friends from then on.

"_So do you know what you're going to wear to prom?"_ Sango asked suddenly.

Rin was snapped from her thoughts, putting her attention back to her friend. "Um yeah. Have you?"

"_Hell yeah! I want something short and strapless. Maybe something in fuchsia."_

To be honest, Rin hadn't put much consideration into what she planned on wearing. All she knew was that she would be wearing a dress of some sort. What was the point in looking your best when you had no one to go with? Rin continued to listen as her friend rambled on about fancy shoes and whether they should color coordinate their outfits.

"_Hmm, I like fuchsia, but Miroku might like to see me in teal?"_ Sango went on. _"What do you think, Rin?"_

Rin snorted. "Since when does Miroku care what color you're in, just as long as he sees you naked is all that matters."

Sango and Miroku had been dating since Freshman year. It all started one day when Sango bent over to pick up a textbook she had dropped and a mysterious hand groped her bottom. She instantly looked behind her to see the sly smirk of a boy and swiftly delivered a brutal punch to the face. Surprisingly he tracked her down the next day with some flowers in hand and an apology. Ever since then, they'd been inseparable. But even still, that didn't deter Miroku's lecherous ways.

Sango continued to drone on about how she was going to style her hair, and whether she should wear two inch heels or four. Frankly, Rin didn't care.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure moving. She looked over to see into the bedroom of Sesshomaru, where he angrily stomped into his room, his parents not far behind. His father, Inutaisho was a tall and brooding man, and he didn't appear too happy, neither did his step-mother, Izayoi who was trying to control the compulsion to cry.

Rin knew it wasn't right to spy on her neighbors, but she couldn't resist. Things started to get really heated when Sesshomaru spun on his heels, coming face to face with Inutaisho who in return jabbed his index finger into his son's chest. Rin could hear their muffled voices as the argument raged on. Izayoi seemed to have had enough, as she made a hasty exit, her hand over her mouth, probably trying to quiet her sobs. Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a few more shakes of his finger before running after his wife.

Sesshomaru slammed his bedroom door with incredible force, that it dropped some of the items off his shelf. He ran a frustrated hand through his silky long hair, blowing out a breath of air. Once the tension began to fade, Sesshomaru tentatively began removing his clothes.

Rin had still been eying her neighbor long after the disastrous fiasco ended, and she couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru was getting naked for the whole world to see. The phone slipped from Rin's hand, dropping to the ground with a thud.

"_Rin? Hello? You there?" _Sango called out.

Rin instantly picked up her phone and hastily said, "Uh, yeah gotta go, homework."

"_No, but wai__"_

Click.

Rin dropped the phone onto the bed then scooted closer to her window so it wouldn't be so obvious she was spying on her neighbor. It wasn't that Rin had a thing for the guy, they'd never spoken, not once. It was just that how often was she going to see a hot guy, especially one who lived next door get naked? In all honesty she thought the jocks in her school were pig-headed idiots who were just one evolution above being called Neanderthals. Sesshomaru was down to removing his pants now which revealed his boxers and toned thigh muscles as thick as tree trunks. Next he discarded of his American Eagle t-shirt, which only exposed a tank top underneath. Just as Sesshomaru gripped the hem of his tank top to toss that aside as well, he quickly glanced in Rin's direction. She gasped and hid behind her thick curtains. After some seconds had passed, she tentatively peeked around her window to see that he'd closed the blinds of his window and drew the curtains together.

Well so much for that peep show.

**A/N: Whoo! Long chapter is long! I hope the rest of my future chapters will be this lengthy. I try to get my chapters as long as 6 pages, and if I'm able to stretch it some more, then great! So this chapter was a complete revision! My original intention was to have Rin have this huge crush on Sesshomaru, but then I did some thinking and brainstorming, and thought to myself this isn't going to work for what I have planned for this story. So in case Rin's personality isn't too clear for some of you, she's basically the type of girl that think the jocks shouldn't be idolized and allowed to skip class, and just be all around lazy jerks. She really doesn't too much care for them. R&R!**


	2. Chit Chat and Jimmy Choos

Chapter 2: Chit Chat and Jimmy Choos

"Bang! Bang, bang!"

The little red-headed boy pointed his plastic cowboy gun at the sleeping form until the girl stirred and slowly began to wake, uncovering the blankets from her head. She scratched her disheveled hair while picking the crust from her eyes.

"Ugh, Shippo get out of here!" She blindly threw a throw pillow at her little brother, which he successfully dodged.

"You're dead, Rin, you're not supposed to talk!"

"Get out!" She hurled a stuffed bear at him this time.

"Mom says you better get down for breakfast before the food gets cold," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine, now just leave," Rin said, now becoming frustrated.

"You're not the boss of me," Shippo retorted.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're 10; everyone is the boss of you."

The little boy huffed before scurrying off. Rin climbed out of bed still groggy from waking up at 7am. She never really was a morning person. She would sleep for the rest of her life if it were possible. Rin rummaged through her closet, finding her uniform and putting it on. She bounded down the stairs to be greeted with the fresh smell of breakfast. Takashi was already present, busying himself with reading the local paper. Shippo was stuffing his face full of waffles, and Mariko shuffled about the kitchen getting lunches ready. Rin took a seat with her family.

"It's about time you got down here," her mother stated without turning away from the stove.

"Yeah, thanks to my own personal alarm clock," Rin replied, giving her brother death glares.

"Shippo what have we told you about going in your sister's room, and waking her up?" Mariko warned.

The red-headed boy slumped down in his seat. "Sorry Mom."

Rin smirked with triumphant. Her mother laid down some strips of bacon along with an egg sunny-side up and a piece of toast on her plate when Rin noticed the time.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late to school!" Rin quickly assembled her breakfast into a makeshift sandwich, struggling to gather her things. She quickly hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder, while stuffing her breakfast sandwich into her mouth.

"What about your lunch?" Mariko called after her.

"No time! See you later!"

She was quickly out the door with a flash. Rin didn't own a car like half the other kids at her school. Her parents believed that she would earn the things she wanted, just like they did. It's the reason why she had a job at the mall. To get to school, Rin would occasionally take the bus, but recently started riding her bike. Ever since she paid more attention in her environmental class, Rin realized how bad air pollution was. It was a 20 minute ride to school, and lucky for her the sun was at its brightest, without a single cloud in sight. Riding to school in the rain was never fun.

Approaching the school grounds, Rin could already see her friends, Sango and Jakotsu. She pulled her bike into the bike rack, locking it up.

"Hey guys!"

"About time you got here," Sango quipped.

"Girl, when are you going to get a car?" Jakotsu questioned. "You look like a hipster riding around on that rinky dink bike of yours."

Rin playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll get right on that as soon as you pitch in," she retorted, jabbing her friend in his chest.

Jakotsu waved off the comment. It was true that Rin was working her way to getting her own car, but in the meantime, the gang would hitch rides with Miroku. His car was a hand-me-down gift from his grandpa from the 90's. It wasn't always easy though. Miroku didn't come around very often because he really didn't belong to Rin's group of friends. He only associated with them because he was dating Sango. His true friends were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with a few others.

"Will you guys come on before we're late!" Sango huffed.

The gang bounded up the steps and into the building. The halls were filled with the Shikon student body either grabbing items from their lockers or scurrying off to class. As they continued on, Kikyo and her friends came into their line of sight. Kikyo was decked in her normal school uniform, but for some reason she made that uniform look better on her, than any other girl in the school. No wonder most of the Senior class was jealous of her. She always had perfect hair, not one single strand out of place. Her uniform top tightened around her full bust and the short mini skirt she wore barely covered her ass. Her creamy colored legs could go on for days. She could pull off wearing a potato sack, and it would still be fierce on her. Kagura and Ayame were busy comparing lipstick colors.

"How does this yellow one look?" Kagura asked, pulling the duck face to her friend.

"It's fine if you want to look like Pikachu," Ayame replied back.

Kagura frowned, rubbing the color from her lips. "Whatever."

From afar, Jakotsu sucked his teeth. "Look at them with their perfect hair and Jimmy Choos."

"Ugh, let it go," Sango said.

"But I saw those shoes first," he huffed.

"What is he talking about?" Rin questioned, confused.

As the group continued on, Sango explained. "A couple weeks ago, me and Jak were out shopping—"

"Wait! You guys went shopping and didn't invite me?" Rin interrupted.

Sango held up her hand. "Shh! Let me finish. Anyway, we went shopping and walked into this really cute shoe store—"

"And there was one pair of Jimmy Choos left," Jakotsu interrupted. "I told the sales lady to hold them for me—"

"Until Jakotsu got the rest of the money," Sango chimed in.

"But when we got there the next day, Kikyo had already gotten them!" Jakotsu finished, a frown setting upon his face.

Rin only rolled her eyes at how dramatic her friends could be at times. "It's not like those shoes would have fit you anyway."

Jakotsu sniffed back fake tears. "It's the principle that counts. I was saving for months to get those shoes, and she can just buy them in one go."

"Well she is dating like, the richest boy in school," Sango inputted. "Sesshomaru will buy her whatever she wants."

"Oh yeah." Jakotsu absent-mindedly tapped a finger to his chin. "Isn't his dad the CEO of that advertising firm?"

Rin answered, "The one and only."

The group was just passing by Kikyo and her friends when she made a comment to Kagura and Ayame.

"You guys like my new shoes? I just bought 'em." She twisted her ankle from side to side so they both could get a good look.

"So cute!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I'm so jealous," Ayame chimed in.

Kikyo smiled at the attention she was receiving when she looked over and spotted Rin.

"Oh hey, Rin," she greeted. "Like the shoes?"

Rin rolled her eyes, not caring the least about Kikyo's latest footwear. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a girl who looked almost exactly like Kikyo came stumbling up to the group, almost out of breath as if she just got done running a marathon. It was Kagome, and she was Kikyo's younger twin sister and also a cheerleader. She shoved the hair from her face as she recovered from hunching over, still breathless.

"Here's your coke," she announced, handing the fresh can to her sister who accepted it with no question.

Kikyo popped the tab open, took a swig then immediately spit it out.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. "I asked for diet!"

"The machine was out," Kagome explained.

Kikyo scoffed and rolled her eyes, but accepted the drink with another chug anyway. Kagome looked over to Rin and her friends who only stared back at her in return, witnessing for themselves how Kikyo just embarrassed her.

She grimaced. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much." Rin replied, turning her back just as the final school bell rang, signaling all students to get to class. Rin was already ahead of her friends when Sango followed suit, and Jakotsu gave Kikyo and her group a talk-to-the-hand motion before catching up to his friends.

They continued a few feet down the hall, rounded a corner and walked into their homeroom class. They took their seats which were in close proximity together as the rest of the class was still filing in.

"Well that was a great way to start the morning," Sango muttered sarcastically, referring to Kikyo and her flunkies.

Their homeroom teacher sauntered into the room, textbooks in hand.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted. "Today we are having…" he paused to scribble something on the whiteboard. "A pop quiz."

A groaned settled over the students. Rin turned her back to face Sango's desk. "Yeah, well it just got worse."

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Onto the next!**


	3. School Daze

Chapter 3: School Daze

"Ugh, that test was murder!" Jakotsu exclaimed, following out of the classroom with Rin and Sango. "Does he have to give us one every Monday?"

Rin and her group stalked the halls, making their way to their lockers to retrieve books for their next class. The hallway was abuzz with the study body, chattering about this week's assignments or catching up with friends from the past weekend. Girls were checking and re-checking their make-up in locker mirrors, while some of the guys rough housed with each other. A couple of students tried their best to maneuver around the chaos while carrying displays for the display case or posting notes on the school's bulletin board. Rin caught Kikyo from the corner of her eye, draping herself all over Sesshomaru. They were soon locked in a frenzy of touching and kissing.

"Get a room, will ya?" Rin muttered to her friends, directing their attention to the hottest couple in school.

"Any more friction and they could start a fire," Sango stated.

"Lucky." Jakotsu commented in reference to Kikyo. "If only I could find men that good looking."

They approached their respective lockers and proceeded to dial the combination, retrieving their books.

"Guys, wish me luck later today," Sango announced. "I think Ms. Chen has major PMS going on. It's like she rags on me for everything! Sango that's not right! Sango, what's the answer to this problem on the board?" she said imitating her teacher. "I'm like, gosh leave me alone!"

Rin snickered at her friend's misery. "It can't be as bad as Mr. Hanari." She twisted her face into a grimace, her expression void of any emotion. "Now class, if you will please turn to page twenty-twoooo." She dragged her voice in a monotonous tone then burst into a laugh. "Try listening to that all class period."

Rin looked away from fumbling in her locker to glance at Jakotsu who seemed transfixed on the bulletin board. He was mumbling something to himself as he read one of the postings.

"What's up Jak?" Rin questioned.

"They're having cheerleading tryouts this week," he said. "You should try out again."

Rin scoffed. "Fat chance! You guys remembered what happened last time."

Sango checked her lip gloss then joined in the conversation. "How could we forget? When you went to do that back flip, you landed flat on your face." She then burst into a fit of laughter.

"My face was swollen for a week," Rin replied, absent-mindedly rubbing the side of her cheek that bruised like an eggplant that day. "And besides I have too much on my plate already. With being the school mascot, and joining the yearbook committee, I don't have time for anything extra."

Jakotsu put his hand up. "Hang on a sec! You joined the yearbook committee?"

Rin shrugged. "Well yeah. Mrs. Yukari said it would look good on my college app. They look at extracurricular stuff like that. Plus I have to work tonight. My mom has been working me to death."

"Sucks to have a mom for a manager," Sango pointed out. Jakotsu nodded in agreement. "But it's cool that you work at the mall! You always give us the best doggy bags! Your mom has the best food in that whole place!"

Rin rubbed the space between her neck and shoulder, relieving some stress. "It'll be a relief not going to parent/teacher conference tonight."

Sango instantly grabbed on to her nearest friend. "Holy crap, that's tonight?"

"Unhand me woman!" Jakotsu demanded. "I spent hours pressing out my uniform." He released himself from Sango's death grip

"You guys forgot?" Rin questioned, looking at each of her friends with a raised eyebrow.

Jakotsu did a dramatic hair flip before responding, "Not I, says the boy who was gorgeous and beautiful. But yeah, Miss Scatterbrain totally missed the memo." He pointed a thumb at Sango.

"If my dad finds out I skip Algebra on a daily basis—" Sango started.

"To make out with Miroku in the secret hallway," Rin interrupted.

"He'll ground me for life!" Sango finished. She pulled a face almost as if she were thinking. "Maybe he forgot. You know my dad is real bad about checking his email. Can you believe he asked me to make him a Facebook account? As if I really want my dad on my friends list."

"Good luck tonight. I heard they sent out reminder calls earlier this morning," Rin reported, shattering her friend's only bit of hope.

Sango sunk her head in defeat. "I'm doomed."

They gathered the last of their belongings and shut their lockers with a clang. As the final bell sounded, the halls soon became scarce with students hurrying to their next class. Rin bid her friends a final farewell.

**XX**

Lunch time soon rolled around, and the cafeteria was as crowded as it could be. The noise level was practically unbearable as students were shouting over each other in an attempt to have a conversation. What was even worse was the overwhelming lack of space. It was like the cafeteria got crowded little by little every day. Students waited in line to be served the mess of gruel called cafeteria food, all while trying to find empty seats that were nearly filled.

"Why do we always have to eat in this dreadful place?" Jakotsu huffed, crossing his arms.

"Cuz there are teachers stalking around, so we can't sneak outside," Sango answered.

Jakotsu stabbed at his Caesar salad, spearing some lettuce and a crouton, and shoving it in his mouth. He dismissed his poutiness, and peered over at his friend who appeared to be busying herself. There were markers and pencils scattered all over the table accompanied with a notebook and fashion magazines.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"I'm designing my Prom dress!" Sango answered with a wide smile on her face. She shook some glitter onto the paper.

"Watch the glitter, girl," Jakotsu warned, picking specks of sparkles off his salad. "What about you, Rin?"

"What about me?" she questioned while munching on a snack she procured from the vending machine due to forgetting her lunch at home.

"What are you wearing to Prom?" Jakotsu questioned.

Rin swallowed before saying, "Guys, Prom is weeks away. I have enough on my plate already. And besides, I don't even have a date yet."

"I'll be your date, Rin."

The group looked over and spotted a tall yet lanky boy. His dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and he wore a silly grin on his face. He plopped himself right next to Sango who didn't seem too pleased.

"Ugh, go away Freshman," she said to her brother in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be with your geeky little friends?"

Kohaku smirked. "And shouldn't you be praying that Dad doesn't kill you for sneaking out the house."

Sango let out a piercing shriek. "Ugh, you little brat! You're such a pain."

Kohaku rolled his eyes at how dramatic is older sister could be. He wouldn't rat her out unless it benefitted him. Her dirty little secrets were safe with him, for now. He turned his attention back to Rin.

"So Rin, how about it?" Kohaku gave her a cheeky look with a raised eyebrow.

Rin gave him a soft smile. "It's only for Seniors, Kohaku."

Sango butted in. "Yeah, so no Freshman allowed."

Kohaku gave her an irritated look, before turning back to Rin. "That's okay, I can be like a guest or something."

"That's sweet Kohaku," Rin went on. "But I think I'll manage."

The young boy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before rising from the table and heading back to his group of friends.

"Brothers," Sango huffed, and then went back to her work. "You guys, this is gonna be the best night of our lives!"

"What is?"

Yet again, came another mysterious voice. This time it was Miroku. He stood there, looking perfectly coifed in his uniform, and flashing his winning smile. It was no secret that Miroku was the school perv, but when everything was said and done, he was completely loyal to Sango and her only. Sango squealed in delight, jumping out of her seat to embrace her boyfriend which he gladly accepted with a grab of her ass. Sango gave him a scolding look, but knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Both Rin and Jakotsu made gagging faces at each other.

"I'm glad you're here, babe," Sango cooed. "We were talking about Prom, see?" She pointed to her latest artistic creation.

Miroku examined her work. "That's pretty good, babe."

Sango giggled in pleasure, and they both took a seat.

"What brings you over here?" Rin questioned. "You're normally over there." She pointed her thumb across the cafeteria to a group of students that included Sesshomaru and his younger brother, Inuyasha who also happened to be on the basketball team. They were goofing off with a ball, accidentally hitting a girl in the head, who in return chucked a water bottle at them.

Now, Miroku wasn't a sports kind of guy like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Instead, he devoted his time to the AV club, coming up with new inventions and gadgets. He also served as the school's videographer.

"Can't a guy come see his beautiful girlfriend," Miroku stated, nuzzling his nose against Sango's cheek.

"You two make such a cute and _sickening_ couple," Jakotsu commented with a fake smile.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Jealous."

Riiiiinnnngggg!

"Well there goes the lunch bell," Rin pointed out.

The group gathered their trash and half-eaten food, and dumped it away. They said their farewells and departed to their next class.

**XX**

Rin was down to her final class of the day; science class. It was one of her favorite subjects. She loved learning about new and interesting things and how they worked. Roll call had been taken 15 minutes ago. Currently they were reading pages 45-48, and working on the assignment sheet that had already been passed around. Rin was down to reading her last paragraph, and was just about to start her work sheet, when suddenly the classroom door swung open, and in walked Sesshomaru Taisho.

The teacher, Ms. Akita raised her head from grading papers to look at her student who decided to saunter into class late…again.

She cleared her throat. "It's so nice of you to join us, Mr. Taisho."

Rin whispered over to her fellow classmate. "He was probably too busy making out."

"Would you care to tell me your excuse this time?" Ms. Akita asked.

The tall, silver haired boy said nothing as he made his way to the back of the class, taking his usual seat behind Rin. Ms. Akita dismissed him with a shake of her head and continued with her work. The room fell into a dead silence as students continued with their assignments. Rin twisted her body to face Sesshomaru who had yet to crack open his textbook and start reading. Instead, he busied himself by texting. He smirked at incoming message from Kikyo. He opened the message and was greeted with a pair of breasts. She had the top of her uniform shirt pulled down just enough to present a good view, but still keeping her naughty bits hidden. From the looks of the background, it was taken in the girls bathroom.

Rin cleared her throat to break the silence. "Just so you know, we're on page 45 of the book."

Sesshomaru glanced in her direction with a disapproving look before going back to tapping on his phone. "Hm."

Rin frowned. "Just thought I would help. I wouldn't want to interrupt your precious texting." She turned back in her seat to complete her own work.

The bell finally sounded for the end of the day. Students gathered their belongings and almost instantly pulled out their phones to start texting friends. As they began to file out of the classroom, they handed in their assignment, dropping it on their teacher's desk. Ms. Akita made one final announcement.

"Don't forget everyone; parent/teacher conference is tonight at 8! I'll be looking forward to meeting them."

Rin stuffed the last of her books into her bag. Sesshomaru approached the front of the room, dropping his work sheet onto the desk. Ms. Akita made a face.

"Sesshomaru, this sheet is blank," she observed.

The Senior simply shrugged his shoulder. "Didn't have enough time."

Ms. Akita let out an exasperated sigh. "Well if you came to class on time you would. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a 0."

"Whatever."

She waved him off. "You're free to go."

And out the door he went. Rin finally made her way to the front, handing in her assignment, which her teacher gladly accepted.

She sighed. "You're such a model student, Rin."

The young girl blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

Her teacher smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rin nodded in agreement. She joined the rest of the students as they spilled into the hallways and out the main door. Some filed onto the crowded buses while others trekked it home, not living too far. Rin made it over to the bike rack, unlocking it. She pulled it out, swinging her leg over it. From across the parking lot, she saw Kikyo jump into Sesshomaru's arms, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He smiled in return, guiding her to his car and opening the door for her. The car started with a roar of life, and in no time they were gone. The sound of car honk grabbed her attention. She looked over to see Sango in the passenger seat of Miroku's car, Jakotsu in the back seat.

"You sure you don't want to ride home!" Sango shouted.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. "Thanks anyway!"

Rin watched as her friends sped off into the distance. She found her footing on the petals and began the journey home.


	4. New Tutor

**A/N: It's been a little over a month so I thought it was time for another update! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

Chapter 4: New Tutor

"Hmm."

That was the third time Sesshomaru's teacher, Mr. Ichikawa had grunted while scanning over past assignments he had Sesshomaru and the other students work on. Tonight was parent/teacher conference and Mr. Ichikawa had seen many of his students come through his class, their parents in tow. Most of their parents were pleased to know that their children were doing so well, while others gave their offspring disapproving looks, telling them how much better they could do. Sesshomaru's parents didn't appear too satisfied. The trio were currently sitting at Mr. Ichikawa's desk. Inutaisho and Izayoi sat on either side of Sesshomaru while he occupied the center. A hard frown set into Inutaisho's face while Izayoi gave a look of worry.

Finally, Mr. Ichikawa spoke. "So it seems that Sesshomaru isn't doing too well in my class." He typed a few strokes on his keyboard. "There's a lot of assignments he's missed as well as class." He looked toward the parents.

Inutaisho cleared his throat before saying to his son. "Well Sesshomaru, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and fidgeted in his seat. "I have a lot to deal with. Basketball practice and training. I don't have time for school."

Inutaisho was almost flabbergasted at his son's statement. "Don't have time for school? Son, we agreed that when you started this basketball thing, that you would also balance out your school work too."

"You still need an education, Sesshomaru," Izayoi finally spoke. "What if basketball doesn't work out for you? You need an education to fall back on."

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Izayoi, and with a stern expression said, "It will work for me."

"But what if it doesn't?" Izayoi pressed.

"It will!" he snapped.

"Do not raise your voice at your mother!" Inutaisho warned.

Sesshomaru huffed. "_Step_-mother."

Mr. Ichikawa could see the growing tension between the family, so he tried shifting the conversation in hopes that it would benefit.

"Well Sesshomaru, you may not see it as a big deal," Mr. Ichikawa started. "But the school does."

The silver haired boy crossed his arms and grunted. "What are you talking about?"

His teacher cleared his throat before continuing. "You see, if you don't bring up your grades, you may be kicked off the team and restricted from going to Prom."

Sesshomaru shot out of his seat, slamming his hands flat against his teacher's desk with a bang, startling the grown man.

"What?" he roared in anger. Not go to Prom? But that was the highlight of his Senior year; one of the most memorable events of his teenage life.

"Sesshomaru calm down," Mr. Ichikawa tried to reason. "We still have time to fix this." He held a copy of the boy's progress report in his hands, observing the other classes he took. "Now I see that you're also not doing too well in science."

Sesshomaru huffed once again, falling back into his seat.

Mr. Ichikawa tapped a few strokes on his keyboard. "Prom is a couple more months away. If we can find him a tutor willing to work with him, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's very good to know. We could get him the best tutor in the city." She looked towards her husband, a hopeful look on her face.

Inutaisho frowned. "Oh, no we're not! Izayoi, we've spent enough money on him with all those basketball lessons throughout the years, and not to mention that brand new car he got for his birthday last year!"

"But, dear—" Izayoi pleaded.

"But nothing! Sesshomaru made this mess and now he has to clean it up."

Mr. Ichikawa cleared his throat. "If I may interrupt."

The trio gave their full attention to the teacher.

"If finances are something you're trying to avoid, might I recommend a former student of mine? She's a very bright young girl. She passed this class with flying colors back when I taught her last semester."

"Do you think she can help?" Izayoi asked.

Mr. Ichikawa nodded his head. "I'm positive. I'll just have a talk with your science teacher and see what we can work out."

Izayoi gave a weak smile in reassurance. "Thank you."

Inutaisho rose from his chair, gathering everyone's belongings. "If that will be all, we'll be leaving now."

"Yes, of course," Mr. Ichikawa agreed. He shook both parents' hands. He watched as the family departed the classroom. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**XX**

"Ugh, I hate gym! Why do we even have to take this class anyway?" Sango complained. "You get all hot and sweaty and for what?"

"To show off your new booty shorts, girl," Jakotsu replied as he modeled his new pair of gym shorts, looking across the field and blowing a kiss at the athletes. They grimaced in return.

It was a new day at Shikon High, and Rin and her friends were partway through the school day. She was the only one that actually liked gym, stating it was a great way to exercise and let off steam. They walked towards the steel bleachers, joining in with the rest of their class. Coach Kihara, who was the secondary gym teacher and coach for the cheerleaders, was giving announcements.

"Alright, everyone listen up! The new uniforms came in so you can get them after class. Cheerleading and basketball practice will be held afterschool in the gymnasium. Now that we've gotten that out the way—".

A hand rose from the small group of students, and was none other than Kikyo.

"Um, Coach Kihara?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"I don't think my friends and I will be able to participate today," she said in her most sweetest voice.

Coach Kihara put both hands on her hips. "And why not?" she challenged.

"Well Kagura, Ayame and I were talking, and we don't think it's a good idea to put strenuous work on our bodies," Kikyo continued. "I mean, you do want us at our best, right?"

The gym coach pondered on the thought momentarily. "Hmm, alright. You and the girls are excused, but just this once." She looked towards the rest of the class. "The rest of you can start running laps til the end of class."

The students released groans of annoyance and jealousy.

Sango looked flabbergasted. "Screw it. If she can get out of gym so can I," she muttered to her friends. She grabbed the coach's attention. "Coach Kihara?"

The adult was busying herself by writing something on the clipboard she held in her hands, not even bothering to look up. "What is it, Sango?"

"Uh, I can't run today."

"And why not?" Coach Kihara continued to scribble away on her clipboard.

"I, uh…um have cramps?" she answered meekly.

The coach frowned. "Nice try. Now get out there!"

Sango sulked, crossing her arms and following after Rin and Jakotsu, who were already starting the long trek around the track.

"I don't know how she does it," Sango started. "She gets everyone to do whatever she wants."

"The power of seduction maybe?" Jakotsu responded. "Those big tits are paying off for something."

Sango glanced down at her own tiny chest. "Hmm, you're probably right."

Rin chuckled at her creative friends. "You guys are ridiculous."

Sango scoffed. "She works her voodoo magic on everyone, even Sesshomaru." She sighed. "The poor guy."

Rin tried to contain her laughter. "Now hang on a sec. Kikyo is a lot of things—".

"And she does mean _a lot_," Jakotsu interrupted.

"But some voodoo priestess isn't one of them," Rin finished with a giggle.

"How else do you explain the most gorgeous athlete in school is going out with the beautiful head cheerleader? They're the _power couple!_" Sango questioned.

Jakotsu removed a file from his pocket, and began filing down his nails. "Sango, my dear, that's what happens when two superficial and egotistical people come together."

Rin agreed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad my Miroku isn't anything like that. He loves me for the real me."

"Yeah, fashion magazines, lip gloss and all," Rin teased as she and Jakotsu sputtered into fits of laughter.

Sango frowned, but soon smiled. She had to agree with them on that. The sound of a shrill whistle suddenly pierced through their conversation. It was Coach Kihara, and she was coming up fast on their heels.

"Less talking and more running!" she shouted. "Move it now!" She sped ahead to catch up with the other students.

"You heard her," Rin echoed and started her walking pace into a light jog.

Jakotsu groaned in defiance. "I'm too cute for this running stuff," but followed suit anyway.

"She's such a hardass, I swear," Sango pouted but sprinted into a half-hearted jog. "Guys, wait up!"

**XX**

Rin was in science class, currently working on the day's assignment with the other students. Ms. Akita once again had them reading pages from the textbook and filling out the worksheet that went along with it. Every student was accounted for, all except one. Rin looked behind to see the vacant desk still empty.

_Typical_, she thought.

The class continued on with their work for the next 30 minutes, when the door suddenly swung open. Ms. Akita looked up from grading papers to see the principal. He stepped into the room with a silver haired boy in tow.

"Yes, what is it?" Ms. Akita questioned.

"I caught him skipping class," the principal informed. He shoved Sesshomaru forward.

The class broke into a chorus of "ooohhhhs".

Ms. Akita gave her students a stern look. "That's enough, settle down."

"You better keep a close eye on him," said the principal before making his exit.

Ms. Akita frowned and watched as Sesshomaru so non-chalantly strolled to his desk. He slumped down in his seat, immediately whipping out his phone and texting.

Ms. Akita noticed this, and said, "Mr. Taisho, if it makes any difference to you, the assignment's on the board."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued tapping away at his phone. The class continued on with their work, until Ms. Akita made an announcement.

"Okay, class listen up." She walked around her desk to continue addressing her students. "As you know there is an upcoming project this semester."

The class all let out groans of annoyance. The teacher began handing out the new assignment.

"It's a science project, and on the packets I've just given you is a list of projects you can choose from," said Ms. Akita. "You'll have the next couple weeks to complete it." She walked back to her desk. "Now listen up for your partners."

Ms. Akita began to call out the names of students who would be bonded together for the next couple of weeks.

"Nami and Ryo. Yuki and Chi. And last but not least, Rin and Sesshomaru."

Rin practically choked on the gum she had been chewing for some time. Then suddenly the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The students gathered their belongings while exchanging contact info with their new partners. Rin quickly gathered her things with frenzy, and scurrying to her teacher's desk.

Her teacher looked up from her work. "Yes, Rin?"

"Um, Ms. Akita, may I have a word with you?" the young girl asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

The teenager cleared her throat before saying, "I think you made a mistake when you gave me my partner. You see, I normally work with Sai. So yeah, I think this is just a teeny misunderstanding."

"Oh, no there's no misunderstanding," Ms. Akita replied.

Rin appeared dead panned for a moment. "Um, come again?"

"I specifically partnered you with Sesshomaru." Her teacher answered.

"B-b-b-but why?" Rin stuttered.

By this point, the class was completely empty. Ms. Akita looked towards Rin. "You're a very bright girl, Rin. You'll be a good influence on him."

The girl was still confused. "I don't understand."

Her teacher sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose. "You and I both know that Sesshomaru isn't doing so well in this class, and I would hate for him to miss out on Prom so I put you two together on this project."

"What?!" Rin practically shrieked.

"Calm down, Rin. I know you can do this," Ms. Akita reassured.

"Yeah, that's the key word; _I._ _I'm _going to be doing all the work! _I'm_ going to carry the load of all this!" Rin tried to reason.

"I know, I know," the woman agreed. "He's one of my laziest students, but he really needs this. Plus I'll give you extra credit."

Rin's face immediately lit up.

"That's right," Ms. Akita confirmed. "I'll give you extra credit on this project if you do this. I heard things like that look good on college apps."

Rin interest was definitely piqued. Having her college app and getting into the best school was her top priority as well. She thought long and hard momentarily. Prom was the biggest event of any teenager's life, and who was she to deny someone that lifetime experience. She could just picture it now all the countless hours of getting ready and spending the entire night dancing away. She looked back at her teacher.

"Fine, I'll do it."

A small smile spread across Ms. Akita. "Thank you, Rin. I know you two will do great." She checked the time. "You should be getting home now."

Rin nodded half-heartedly. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow." Rin made sure she had all her belongings before walking out the door.

A brief thought crossed her mind. What on Earth was it going to be like to work with Sesshomaru Taisho?


End file.
